1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a compact lens system having a small number of lens components and a short overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technical field of lenses where a short overall length is demanded for use in lens module for image acquisition. The lens module is mounted in relatively thin equipment, such as simple digital cameras, webcams for personal computers, and portable imaging systems in general. In order to satisfy this demand of compact lens system, conventional lens systems reduce the number of lenses to short the overall length, but resolution will be suffered. Conversely, increasing the number of lenses can increase resolution, but increasing overall length of the lens systems.
In a lens system, good image quality and compact size is required for portability. Therefore, it has become necessary to develop a lens system with a short overall length and an optical performance that matches image sensing chips having enhanced resolution.
Therefore, what is desired is a lens system with a short overall length and relatively good optical performance.